BogWings
=Rules= You may create normal BogWings with the average abilities or coloration without special permission/an accepted form, but please follow their general description and don't bend it too much. You must ask The-Lonely-Owl to create a BogWing character that is abnormal in any way, which includes but is not limited to the following *Hybrid *Royalty *Gilled *Deformed/Handicapped =Description= Large & Bulky dragons, with short but powerful limbs, square shoulders, hefty tails, and broad wings, they have fin-like ridges down their spines and webbed talons. They have rough crocodile-like scales and somewhat blunt claws but make up for that with their many thin and compact but sharp teeth. BogWings can be any variation of Green, Brown or black, they normally have details/patterns in another color. Females have horns while males don't. Males have a dark orange patch on their neck. BogWings look slightly different when their dragonets, as dragons grow up a lot like frogs when dragonets: males don't have the patch on their neck and both sexes have gills which disappear over 2 years, though in rare cases a BogWing retains the gills =Abilities= BogWings are able to hold their breath for more than 5 days straight and have the ability to filter swamp water through baleen at the back point of their neck so they aren’t affected by the contaminants in the water. All BogWings can emit a relatively harmless mist but it smells absolutely terrible, and after long time exposure it can start to cause damage to the lungs of those breathing it in(starts to cause lung damage at about 1½ day(s) of exposure) Also, males are able to emit a slight heat through the dark orange patch on their neck rarely a dragon can retain gills from when they were growing up =Naming= ( Note: due to most dragonets growing up without parents they end up naming themselves or other siblings name them)BogWings are commonly named after Swamp animals or plants, possibly colors, Character traits, or appearance =Combat= Though their big size hints at aggressive offensive techniques, they much rather use their abilities for stealth and slowly smoking out their opponents. Training Military Branches Catchers =History= BogWings history has never really been clear and not many BogWings really care that much about their history =Architecture= BogWings make houses/buildings that are very similar to a beaver lodge, with an underwater entrance and made out of wood and mud, any building not built near a body of water is normally considered to be important to the BogWing's government or traditions, =Territory= BogWing land is made up of about half swamp and half grasslands with a bit of rainforest in the north-west part of the kingdom, but most of the population resides in the swamplands, many still live out in the grasslands. Three-Tails River A large river with 3 branching paths in the heart of the BogWing swamps Settlement ''Cats-Cradle: ''A large town located at a branching path of Three-Tails River ''Meadow's end: ''a town located near the southern coast of the BogWing Grasslands ''Rainfall: ''a town located in the small part of rainforest that reaches into the BogWing Land ''High-Hill: ''the main city of the BogWings, the castle is located in the city ''Moons-Roost: ''a small town located within a cave '' '' =Education= assigned to the hatching pond they hatched and grew up in and are properly educated by them in Math, English, History, Flying and Fighting, the education will last for about 6 years, most being about 8 years old, the siblings(who stay together all their lives) then move to find a place to live and build a home =Notable Historical Members= Rulers *Queen ________ =Culture= =Religion= BogWings are duotheistic, with a Sun goddess and Moon deity Fotia(Foe-ta) a solar goddess with a Firey temper and described as having golden scales almost as if she was doused in gold as well as having golden eyes, and said to be a dragon from an ancient tribe that has long since gone extinct, with a long tail, she is said to have to run across the sky with the sun tied to her tail as a punishment for betraying Coteri. Coteri(Co-tear-e) Coteri is described as both a God and Goddess due to the constant changing of the moon(constantly referred to just as a Deity or They/Them), Coteri look as they have been coated in silver as they have iridescent scales and pure silver eyes, they are said to be the same ancient tribe as Fotia, The Deity is said to lead a chariot across the sky chasing Fotia, due to Fotia betraying them =Diet= Though they have sharp teeth BogWings eat mostly water plants and roots though it's not uncommon for BogWings to eat meat but, most of the time meat is eaten for celebrations and special event =Traditions= Add =Holidays= Add =Intertribal Relationships= =Stereotypical BogWing= =Hobbies= =Government= Kratocracy Queen Succession =Significant Members= Add Add Ambassadors =Gallery= =Dragon Census= =New Character Form= Category:Tribes